2018 CxB Week Drabbles
by PriestessOfNox
Summary: CxB Week Sept 21-27, the slash/yaoi pairing of Clark/Brainy aka Superman Brainiac Five. Friday Sept 21: Fanfiction Friday. Saturday Sept 22: Music. Sunday Sept 23: Myths. Monday Sept 24: Weather. Tuesday Sept 25: Magic. Wednesday Sept 26: Crossover. Thursday Sept 27: Best of the Best. There will be several crossovers throughout more than likely.
1. Chapter 1

CxB Week 2018

Friday Sept 21: Fanfiction Friday

There was something in the Church.

Something that screamed so viciously, the nearby townspeople locked themselves into their houses the moment the sun started to set in fear that it was hungry.

The church had been abandoned for years. Not even new graves had been dug since the old priest chained closed the doors and quickly moved away.

And that had been before the screaming started.

Of course, the town had tried to dismiss it as the wind or crazy imaginations at first. But then it got louder and longer until the town could no longer sleep. And no longer ignore it.

That is when the elders wrote and begged Clark to help them.

Clark could always see things others couldn't see. Hear things others couldn't hear. Touch things without harm that burned others.

As he had grown, Clark's adoptive mother always called him a gift from God so when he was grown he followed God's path to use these abilities to help others. Sometimes that meant striking down others who harmed in the name of God but mostly it was banishing underworld spirits from wreaking havoc on innocent souls.

Clark arrived and was celebrated by the village, joining them for a welcoming dinner before the sun began to set. He approached the church to the sound of shutters closing and doors locking for the night creeping upon them.

Just as Clark passed through the gate into the graveyard, the screaming started. At least, he supposed it could sound like screaming from a distance. To him, it sounding more like the wailing of a lost child.

Though not enough time had passed to make the chains at the church door brittle, Clark removed them easily enough. He stepped through and the wailing did not pause, the source not yet noticing him.

Before Clark was a dusty mess, left in a hurry. Pews were toppled, broken and scratched with claws of no mere animal. There were broken rosaries, ripped apart bibles and scorch marks scattered on the floor.

And hanging above it all was the source of the town's torment.

This creature had horns like many demons Clark has seen before but not a spec of red or black that often depicted those from Hell on this creature's green skin.

Demons were also, often, bald or had black hair. This creature had blond hair, dirtied and matted from lack of care for who knows how long but still, definitely blond.

There was blood, dried around this beings' wrists from hanging from the chains that dangled them from the ceiling.

Demons didn't bleed.

Demons also didn't cry and though this being couldn't be mortal, still being alive despite hanging there for years, there was no denying the tears running down their face.

The church was not an abandoned sanctuary.

It was a prison who a condemned soul.

"Hello," Clark kept his voice gentle as he looked into this being's face.

Gasping, the green being opened their multi-magenta shaded eyes and stared at this man that somehow made it into the Church despite the former priest's seal.

This man who was somehow standing level with Querl as if an invisible floor had formed among the arches. The was dressed similar to a priest but those eyes were too blue to be human.

Rattling his chains, Querl struggled to get away from this not-man, renewing the gashes on his wrists from the chain's cuffs and making him bleed yet again.

"Don't hurt yourself," Clark reached out and broke a chain, letting the beings arm move freely for the first time in ages, "I mean you no harm."

Despite the not-man's words, Querl growled as loudly as he could muster, swiping at him just as the not-man broke the second chain with his bare hands.

Clark tried to keep the green being from falling but they wouldn't let Clark touch him. He watched as the being floated just enough to keep from seriously hurting themselves right before they hit the ground, then ran towards the door only to be forced back as if burned.

Returning to the ground, Clark picked up an old bible. He could use it to strike down where the seal was weakest and hope he wasn't wrong about releasing this being into the world.

The sound of glass shattering brought Querl's attention back to the not-man, who has thrown something to smash one of the church's stain glass windows.

Querl didn't question the not-man's reasoning behind this. He ran for the window and jumped, and though the seal cut at him along with the glass he was able to pass through.

Wind caressed Querl's face and his tears began again, relief seeping into him as he laid down to smell and caress the grass. He was free. After so long, he was finally free again.

"What will you do now?" the not man asked, standing a few feet away from him now.

Slowly, Querl sat up and stared at the not-man. When he spoke, he scarcely recognized his own voice, "I don't know."

The not-man smiled so genuinely gentle, that it made Querl question the strength of his heart, and asked, "Why we figure it out together?"


	2. Chapter 2

Saturday Sept 22: Music

The villain of the day had been defeated and it only took all night.

Floating out in space, Superman couldn't help but smile as he watched the sun peek out from around the Earth.

Somewhere, a new day was dawning back home.

Brainy watched as Superman gazed at Earth, the sun highlighting him even from such a great distance. He scarcely noticed when the hero began to hum.

"Do you know where your heart is," Superman started to sing softly, mostly to himself, but Brainy was close enough to hear it,  
"Do you think you can find it  
Did you trade it for something, somewhere  
Better just to have it."

Turning, Superman smile at Brainy and Brainy felt as if he had been blinded by the sunlight shining all around him. Or perhaps burned with how warm his face was.

"Do you know where your love is," Superman sang stronger now, approaching Brainy and making his face turn a darker shade of green,  
"Do you think that you lost it  
You felt it so strong but nothings  
Turned out how you want it."

For a moment Brainy swore his flight ring malfunctioned when Superman offered his hand to him and Brainy couldn't take in air. Still he took one look at Superman's gentle smile and took his hand.

"Well bless my soul," Superman carefully pulled Brainy closer to him,  
"You're a lonely soul  
'Cause you won't let go  
Of anything you hold."

Air almost escaped Brainy again as Superman began to move them into a dance. Still he couldn't help but smile at Superman trying to move his feet without any ground below him.

"Well all I need is the air I breathe  
And a place to rest my head," Superman sang, twirling them together among the stars and sunlight swirling around them like a celestial kaleidoscope.

The scene was too beautiful, Clark's smile too warm, Clark's voice too breathtaking that Brainy would later argue that his brain stopped working. It was the only explanation for Brainy just grabbing Superman and kissing him.

In front of the Legion cruiser, the Legion and the apprehended criminals.

Superman, of course, didn't mind, only smiling goofily as Lightning Lad yelled at them to stop it with the PDA.

Lightning Lad's annoying comments were the reasoning for Brainy to pull Superman in for a second kiss.

Later Brainy would kiss Clark much more, once they were back in their room.


	3. Chapter 3

Sunday Sept 23: Myths

"What about Lois Lane?" Brainy hesitated to ask but he had to know, for sure, before any of this went any further.

Tilting his head, Clark asked, "What about her?"

Again, Brainy hesitated, he wasn't supposed to reveal too much about the future.

Cautiously, Clark stepped closer, "Brainy, what is it?"

Sighing, Brainy hoped he wouldn't be erased from existence in a butterfly effect when he said this, "According to historical documents, you marry her."

Clark blinked, his lips twitched and he barely had time to grab his stomach before he started to laugh.

And laugh.

Fall over and laughed some more.

If Clark needed to breath as much as a human, Brainy would be concerned.

"I fail to see how this is finally," Brainy finally shouted above Clark's roaring laughter.

"It's a myth," Clark barely managed between chuckles.

"What?" Brainy stared.

"Myth, myth," Clark exclaimed joyfully.

"Yes?" a woman walking by stopped to look at the couple, whom she thought called out to her. She kept walking though when the dark haired one went back to laughing hysterically and the blond blushed and grumbled under his breath.

She was probably better off not knowing.


	4. Chapter 4

Monday Sept 24: Weather

The rain was not scheduled but Brainy imagined rain in the past was never scheduled. It came when the clouds "decided". Rain could be predicted but never controlled.

Just like Superman could be predicted but rarely controlled.

When the rain began, Brainy predicted Superman would grab them and take them under shelter to avoid Brainy's holographic disguise wouldn't fail despite Brainy assuring Superman that his close-knit body projector was weather proof, several times, before they ventured outside. Instead Superman flipped his cape as a make-shift umbrella over them and stood in place, smiling up at the sky.

"You like the rain?" Brainy asked, knowing full well that the cape wouldn't keep them dry long but deciding not to point it out.

"I like random surprises," Superman smiled down at his companion, "Just like your visit today."

"So, you've gotten three surprises today," commented Brainy.

Before Superman could question it, Brainy floated up a little to kiss Superman's lips and smiled at Superman's goofily grin.

The following morning, Clark groaned at Jimmy's photo in the paper of Superman's "mystery kiss" in the rain.

"Maybe Lois will stop flirting with you now?" Brainy tried to comfort Clark, sitting on his desk and looking the article.

"Wouldn't that be a nice surprise?" asked Clark smiled and kissed Brainy's cheek, ignoring Lois's complaining about Smallville's PDA with his boyfriend.


	5. Chapter 5

Tuesday Sept 25: Magic

"Is this your card?" asked Clark, holding up a King of Hearts.

"No," stated Brainy.

"You didn't even look," Clark's pout was evident in his voice.

"I know it's not my card," explained Brainy, continuing to read the book about Harry Houdini that Clark had that brought up his ridiculous exercise to begin with.

"How do you know?" asked Clark.

"I never returned the card to the deck," Brainy looked up at Clark's indignant gasp.

"That's cheating," Clark scolded.

"If it was magic, you would have pulled my card out of the deck anyway," reasoned Brainy, knowing full well that it was only slight of hand.

Rolling his eyes, Clark looked at the card he had singled out and smiled. He scooted closer to Brainy, and kissed him.

Though surprised, Brainy easily kissed back.

When they parted from the kiss, Brainy was looking at the Queen of Hearts.

"Is this your card?" Clark grinned.

"Now that is cheating," commented Brainy, blushing at Clark's smile widening before they were kissing again, the cards forgotten on the bed beside them.


	6. Chapter 6

Wednesday Sept 26: Crossover

Though Brainy had said they could have a 21st century date in the "future", Brainy regretted not planning the night himself. Now he was in his lab with Clark, his grinning boyfriend, looking at the two "Blu-rays" he was holding for him to _pick_ from.

"Clark," Brainy wasn't sure if he could make it through this conversation without yelling, "Do you remember what happened the last time a 1980s cartoon came into this lab?"

Looking at the movies, Clark frowned, looking insulted, "The Smurfs _cartoon show_ was from the 80s, the movie is from 2017."

"Uh-huh," Brainy made a show of rolling his eyes, "I know the other one is also an 80s product."

"Nope," Clark grinned, "The Troll _toys_ were from the 80's, this movie is from 2016."

"Media from, and based on, the 1980s is cursed," Brainy deadpanned, hating that he had been forced to use such a nonsense concept to get his point across.

"It wasn't so bad," Clark hid his face behind his media disk cases, making Brainy strongly suspect that he was smiling.

Trying very hard not to yell, Brainy took a deep breath, "We were sucked into another dimension and turned into ponies, Clark: ponies. We had no hands for weeks and its unclear how we even made it back to our world and back to our normal forms because the author never continued the story after chapter two."

Lowering the cases, Clark stared at Brainy.

Brainy stared back, unsure where that knowledge even came from.

Walking by, Ryan Reynolds Deadpool commented, "Fourth Wall Break," and continued on his way and out of the story.

"Intruder," Brainy shouted, sounding the alert and chased after the plot device.

"Wait, I have questions!" Clark all but threw his movies to the side as he followed suit.

The Legion searched headquarters but the anti-hero from another comic company were no where to be found and they were forced to give up.

"What wall do you think he broke?" asked Clark, floating a bit instead of walking as he accompanied Brainy back to his lab.

"Scans haven't revealed anything but we'll find and fix it later," Brainy walked into the lab, "For now I'm putting those movies into a vault before they do any damage."

"But Brainy," Clark took hold of his boyfriend's shoulders, fully planning on kissing him into seeing his point of view and watching one, if not both, movies.

"Yes?" asked a voice that definitely, did not, belong to Brainiac Five.

Several voices hushed the first voice and if looks could kill, Clark's absence would greatly alter the time line.

"I love you?" Clark smiled charmingly.

Though he heard it many times before, Brainy managed to blush.

"I don't even know him," commented the earlier mystery voice.

The other voices hushed him again.

Sighing, Brainy looked into the lab, "My name is Querl Dox, my hero name is Brainiac Five but my nickname is Brainy. Is it safe to assume I share that title with someone here?"

"Did he say hero?" a strong voice asked the others.

"Could be a trap," commented a grumpy one.

"Stop thinking the worse of everyone Branch," commented the first female voice.

Floating towards the voices, Clark looked into a workspace where he thought the small creatures could be hiding, "Princess Poppy?"

Jumping out from her hiding spot, the pink Troll, Poppy threw up her arms in a ta-da fashion, "Present!"

Peeking out from behind something Clark had no clue what did, the gray Troll Branch glared at the Troll princess's back, speaking harshly, "Poppy, you get back here right now before that furless Bergen eats you."

"I'm not a Bergen," Clark defended quickly, "And I don't need to eat a Troll to be happy." He smiled at Poppy, "Especially not such a cute one."

Beaming back, Poppy fluffed her tall pink hair, "Why thank you, good giant."

"I don't trust him," stated Branch.

"Stop worrying," Hefty Smurf peeked out of hiding before jumping out and flexing, "I'll protect us if they try anything funny."

"And who's going to protect you?" Brainy Smurf poked his head out to look at his fellow Smurf, adjusting his glasses as he did so.

Hefty shot a glare at his bro while Branch smirked.

"Come on guys," Smurfette stepped out of her hiding space, "Let's give these guys a chance; we are in their house after all."

"Your sister makes an excellent point," Creek, the purple Troll, followed her out. "We should judge books by their covers." He swallowed a little, looking the giants over, "No matter how big those covers are."

"Fine but if we get eaten, I hope they take you first," Branch glared and roughly shoved passed Creek to go over to Poppy.

"Always a pleasure Branch," Creek rolled his eyes, then noticed the giant with the blue eyes staring at him weirdly, "Um, hello?"

"Um, hi?" Clark mumbled, then turned to Brainy, "Is there a way to tell if these are duplicates from the movies or if we somehow pulled them from their dimension?"

"Not with such little information," commented Brainy, "I'd have to run a few tests."

"Tests?" Brainy Smurf perked up at that and moved forward, "Brainy Smurf speaking, perhaps I could be of some assistance?"

"You're a little small for my equipment but your input could be useful if we do need to track down your dimension of origin," Brainy acknowledged and held out his hand for the small creature to climb onto.

Grinning, Brainy Smurf rushed to climb up but was held back by both Branch and Creek.

"We shouldn't be splitting up," commented Creek.

"He could just be taking you away to eat you," warned Branch.

Though he rolled his eyes, Creek turned to Brainy Smurf, "We do need answered though. Why don't I come with you? I can't contribute much to a scientific endeavor but that way you won't be alone if anything were to happen."

A soft blush crossed Brainy Smurf's cheeks that Clark definitely noticed.

After Brainy went to another part of the lab with Brainy Smurf and Creek, Clark watched Hefty Smurf work out and flex for an unimpressed Branch while Poppy twirled about for a very impressed Smurfette.

"Dear god, I ship it," said Clark, both excited and horrified at the same time.


End file.
